The Greek's Vacation
by ShineBrightGranger
Summary: Ashton and Kieran along with 10 others take the places of the Greek Gods when they go on vacation. The Greeks said when they come back, they would share the positions and everybody would be immortal. So would you like to join us on this Romantic Adventure? T-M for you know, Ashton's pervertedness.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was fine and dandy, Ashton and Kieran were talking outside of Hogwarts, just enjoying the cool breeze, but then suddenly everything went black.

They both felt like they were floating in the air but then the girls groaned and rubbed their bums. That hurt like hell. Their eyes shot open when they heard more thuds and glanced around.

There was ten more people there in the room with them.

It was, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly,Luna, Lavender, Minerva, and Dumbledore. But there was also a teenage boy with red hair and green eyes.

Everybody was confused as to what was happening, but the red-haired boy didn't talk to them, he just moved into the shadows, unnoticed.

They all, minus red-head, talked for a while but went silent when the doors opened up to reveal twelve beautiful beings.

Kieran squealed and pointed at the one with wings on his very handsome feet, Ashton looked and squealed also, catching the attention of said winged man.

He grinned at them cheekily, and they grinned right back, winking at him flirtatiously. The others beside Minerva and Hermione looked confused at the figures.

Ron stupidly asked, "Who the bloody hell are you ninnies?"

The four intelligent witches gaped at him in outrage and whacked him across the head.

Ashton got into a long discussion, "These people you prat, are known as the Greek Gods. Zeus, Hera, Hades, Persephone, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hepheastus , and the best of them all, Hermes!"

Ron looked like he swallowed a lemon, "But those people aren't real!"

Kerian slapped him again, "Then how can you explain this sexy piece of meat right in front of us?" She said motioning with her hands at the smug messenger god.

Apollo sputtered, "Why is Hermes your favorite." But he immediately regretted it.

Both girls looked at him, smirking with a wicked gleam in their eyes, "Because, you guys never show any gratitude for all the hard work that you put him through, going down to the underworld and back to deliver one tiny slip of parchment, and to add, he's pretty damn sexy."

Though Ashton eyed Apollo up and down, "You come in a close second though for my favorite," He grinned at the others, Kieran grinned at Athena, "You're my close second too!"

Let's just say, Athena was pretty smug too. Zeus though now was the time of many moments to tell everyone on why they are here.

In his loud booming voice he spoke, filling up the room, "You are here for a reason, young ones. To take our place as gods of this world."

To say they were shocked was a MAJOR understatement. Luna dreamily stated, "So your taking a vacation?" Apollo snickered already knowing what place Luna will replace.

Dionysus smirked, "Yeah. A nice long vacation, when we comeback from this vacation, we will be sharing the positions."

Luna nodded and went back to gazing around the room. Dumbledore huffed; he didn't like to be surprised. "How on earth are we going to figure out who we are replacing?"

Poseidon grinned and pulled out a hat, it was filled with some things but they couldn't tell what.

"In this here hat, there are items that represent each god. Each of you are to put your hand in here but don't make a grab for anything. You have to let the item that suits you best to appear in your hand."

The others looked around and shrugged. "Who's first?"

Draco, the pompous git; strode forward and shoved his hand in the hat. He hissed as his hand was burned but pulled something out nonetheless. It was a glowing sun.

"You are taking the place of Apollo." Hermione and Ashton gave a snort, thinking how it suited him perfectly.

He shot them a confused look, before scooting back. Dumbles went next. He gingerly placed his hand inside and grasped something. He pulled it out and revealed a lighting bolt.

Fred and George wolf-whistled, bringing laughs to Dumbledore as he caressed the lightning bolt. Minerva was next. The same as Dumbledore, she reached in and grasped a thin stick. She pulled it out and It revealed a peacock feather.

Ashton and Kieran noticed this from where they were flirting with Hermes and Apollo and cheered out a song. "MINNIE AND DUMBLES SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then they cackled and fell to the ground in outrageous laughter as Minerva flushed red.

Harry then stepped in front and put his hand in the bag, He grasped a thick stick and pulled. Out came the trident of Poseidon. His eyes grew wide at the sheer beauty of the artifact in his possession causing the sea god to smile at him.

He stepped back as Ron stepped forward, he jabbed his hand inside and pulled out a sword. He got Ares.

Hermione skipped to Zeus and gingerly reached in and pulled out a spear. She not surprisingly got Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

Ginny went next and she pulled out a bow. It was a beautiful one made of willow and silk. She got Artemis.

Molly went of course after her daughter and pulled out a bouquet full of lilies. She was Demeter.

Kerian felt sorry for who-ever landed with Persephone.

Luna glided up and pulled out a wine bottle with a bowl of grapes, she popped one into her mouth and gave a lovely smile.

Lavender strutted to the bag and pulled out a heart, she shrieked and it fell to the ground. She got Aphrodite.

The twins grinned at each other and both reached in grabbing a hammer. They were going to have fun with this.

It was now Ashton's turn, and she un-wrapped her arms from around Apollo's torso and moved swiftly toward the bag in Zeus's hands.

She reached in and grabbed something round. She instantly paled, she had a pretty good idea on what it was.

She slowly pulled her hand out to see a bleeding cut open pomegranate; pouring out red juices all over her hand. She got the role of the Queen of the Underworld; The Goddess of Spring, Persephone.

She gazed at the fruit in fascination, as she moved back over to her best friend, Kieran gave her a pitying look and pinched her cheeks.

She gave a pout but began flirting with Apollo again, just so she could take her mind off of it.

Kieran's POV

Okay while I may tease she knew I felt sorry for her. I stepped forward, but then stopped, there was only two left to chose.

"What's the matter? Scared what you'll get?" The youngest Weasley boy sneered at me. I didn't even grace him with an answer, instead I turned to look at the dark corner where I knew he was hiding.

"You know, I don't bite that much and it would be a bit anti-climatic if we just left one behind." I told him, his figure shifted slightly before walking out.

Okay, he was hot, well muscled and with incredible green eyes, his red locks falling into them.

We both placed our hands in. It felt like some let water run over my skin before something was pressed against it, closing my hand around it. I pulled it out and grinned, the staff simple gold with two detailed serpents intertwined around it, a pair off gorgeous wings coming off it. Which meant if I looked I'd see a black helm in the others hand.

Normal POV

They all saw the items the two pulled out and just as the red-head was about to walk away the Slytherins hand shot out to grab the others arm, her eyes had a clam, steely look in them.

"Hurt Ashton you deal with me." Her voice was like her eyes and he nodded.

The two returned back to there previous places and watch in surprises as Ashton hugged her friend.

"Remember hun, I've always got your back." Ashton said back to her, "And you know I'll always have yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was conversing with one another, well besides the red head. Nobody knew his name yet, and none bothered to ask him.

Ashton, feeling extremely agitated because the full moon was so close, stomped over to him and shoved her hand into his face, "The names Ashton Sirius Lupin, what's yours since we will be living together for all eternity now." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

The teen looked at her hand as grasped it, "Peter, Peter Greyback."

She froze stiff, not believing what he said, "Y-your that bastard's son?!" Her grip tightening itself upon his hand.

Peter looked down at the ground; ashamed for what his father had done to many innocent people. "I'm not like my father, Lupin."

Ashton yanked her hand out of his grasp; and growled low at him, "How would I know that? That bastard is the one who changed my father, then in the final battle killed him with no mercy. So tell me, how should I know that your nothing like him." Her eyes penetrated his very soul, and he could feel his wolf shift in his cage; looking anxious.

He pulled down the collar of his turtle neck and it showed raw looking bite marks. "I was born without the disease, and when he found out, let's just say it wasn't pretty."

She gazed at the bite marks on his neck in wonder, her own hand brushing against her thigh where the tattoo of a wolf is.

She sat next to him on the floor and leaned against the marble wall, "I was born with the disease, but I also consider it as a gift, something I have in common with my father."

He looked at her curiously, how could somebody, especially a female; think that Lycanthropy can be a gift?

He didn't question her though, and they watched the other's mingle amongst each other in harmony; but of course that didn't stop Mrs. Weasley from spying on the two. Her motherly over-protectiveness already kicking into over drive.

"And if you don't want people crying wolf keep it down." Peter stiffened but Ashton just smiled. "Remember what I said before Peter, and we don't have a problem." Kieran actually gave him a smile, something told her that she could trust him with her friend and that, was something she rarely did.

Kieran was from a pureblood family but unlike the rest weren't pureblood maniacs so she found it hard to trust people due to a slightly neglectful upbringing, but also the fact her parents and others were always plotting and causing trouble, to put it mildly.

"Now that we have assigned you all a place we must discuss a few more details." Zeus's voice boomed out over the room. "First of all any such abilities as the animagus transformation will still be in place." Athena's eyes flickered over to the three in the corner, all of whom nodded slightly.

"Also you will have our abilities and reside in our palaces." Poseidon was answered with a gasp from Harry who realized he'd be living in Atlantis.

"Remember that while you have this power it is not to be toyed with or abused." The Queen of the Gods looked at several people around the room including, Dumbles, Ron and Draco. "You are here to make sure what must be done is and for some of you." Her eyes rested on Kieran. "It will be a lot more than others." She finished in her stern and regal tone. All the people in the room nodded and Kieran drifted away from the werewolves, thinking they needed time to themselves and to make a threat on Molly.

Kieran's POV

I knew my friend well enough to know she could take care of herself and while I looked over her shoulder a lot that was more covering her weak points, I knew when to sit back and let her do what she wanted, when I was wanted and I also felt I wouldn't have go through with that threat.

"Mrs. Weasley." The slightly plump red-head turned around after excusing herself from Hera and Demeter.

"Yes Dear." I glared at her sweet mothering tone, let's hope this worked as I carried myself like a 'true' pureblood.

"Mrs. Weasley, I will make it very clear to you now that Ashton does not need; nor want you watching her." She looked stunned and almost all those from Hogwarts froze. "My friend, correction, sister, already has a family and you are not it. You may mean well and are taking up your role as Demeter who she talks to and what it is about is souly her business." She seemed to swell slightly, ready to snap back only for her son to do it.

"And what about you!" Ronald spat. "You were listening to her! You interfered!" I smiled slightly, gliding forward easily, I may hate my family but they came in useful. The sound bounced of the walls as his cheek bloomed red.

(End POV)

Many were frozen; shocked at what was happening to one of their own. Why was Kieran doing this?

Ashton shot into action, her eyes turned to molting amber as she grabbed Kieran by the neck and slammed her against the marble wall's of Olympus.

She snapped at her, growling low in her throat as the shout's of their friends rang clear in both girls ears.

She stared into her friend's eyes, the anger and the hatred she saw were horrible. "What's going on with you? I know you hate the git, but seriously! Snap. Out. Of. It."

Amber and Grey stared into each other in perfect harmonious welcome. Even if both were angry; you could perfectly see the bond laden inside.

Kieran was finally calming down, her eyes turning a softer shade of grey. "You're not like your family, Kieran. Don't harm others because of your own anger."

Seeing her friend calm down, Ashton's eyes turned back to their normal shade of chocolate brown and she let go.

Kieran slumped to the ground and grabbed her head; she was getting a massive headache. Nothing a pepper-up potion couldn't handle.

Ashton lifted her up off the ground, and shot Ron daggers. "You, Ronald B. Weasley, are a disappointment. Learn to shut your mouth for once in your stupid life."

Ron's face turned red, and he clutched his sword. He definitely deserved the role of Ares.

Peter's eyes narrowed, he wouldn't allow this Ron character to hurt her. He got up quickly and swished out his hand.

Dark rivulets shot out of his palm and moved swiftly at Ron, clouding around him. But Harry, not wanting his best-friend to get hurt; pointed his trident at Peter and water shot out of the air.

Hermione, ever the smart one; took her spear and stopped the water from hitting Peter and sent it right back at Harry.

"Would you all just stop and see sense? You Ronald, stop being a jealous git, you Harry, stop siding with Ronald all the time. And Ashton, thank you for stopping Kieran but really, was there a need to insult Ronald?"

Ashton put a hand on Kieran's shoulder and glanced at a glaring Ron; she smiled sweetly at Hermione, who was also a good friend of hers, "Yes. It was."

Dumbledore, who was still caressing the lightning bolt, glided over to them and spoke gently; like a grandfather would do to his grandchildren.

"It is obvious to all that this days event's has finally taken it's toll on all of us. We shall go to our new homes and get a much deserved rest." The original gods already disappeared from Olympus


End file.
